basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Jan Veselý
born April 24, 1990 in Czechoslovakia) is a Czech professional basketball player who plays at for in the NBA for the Washington Wizards. Personal life John Vesely was born in Ostrava (Czechoslovakia, then the Czech Republic now) to his father, John, a former basketball player, and his mother a former volleyball player. Cheerful younger sister, and his girlfriend Eva are basketball players. Reportedly speaks fluent Czech, Slovenian, Serbian and English. Jan Vesely Kodouskova girlfriend Eve, the night in the NBA draft, is said to be 6'3 ". Professional club career Vesely started playing basketball with the youth clubs from Příbor and BK Snakes Ostrava in the Czech Republic. He joined the Geoplin Slovan in 2007. He then moved to Partizan Belgrade in 2008. He won nine club trophies with the club, and also reached the 2009-10 Euroleague Final Four. In the year 2010 was submitted to the FIBA Europe Player Gay Young Men of Year Award. On his last match with Partizan, 2010-11 Serbian League finals, the team captain Peter Vesely Božić left to pick up the winning trophy, while his audience standing ovation. NBA Career Vesely was designed with the Washington Wizards sixth overall pick in 2011 NBA Draft. Czech National Team Merry is a member of the senior men's team Czech Republic national basketball, which had previously played on junior national teams. Technique and comparison Due to his speed and court movement, Vesely has been compared to a European NBA stars Dirk Nowitzki and Andrei Kirilenko. popularity in Serbia John Vesely was a favorite of Partizan supporters. He said he was "surprised by his popularity in Serbia, because no one in the Czech Republic knows who it was." He would later add their popularity in his homeland is increasing, because the success of his club in the 2009-10 Euroleague. Partizan supporters created two joke motto: "When John plays, we are all happy" (Serbian: "Kad John Igra, Veseli SVI SMO") and "We are all happy, but John and Joy" (Serbian: "SVI SMO srećni, itself Veseli John ") as his surname means" joy ", as in Czech. Serbian and 11 After the end of season 2010-11, which was confirmed to be his last in Partizan, Vesely said: "My first destionation in Europe, will always Belgrade. ... Partizan Belgrade and Serbia to me very opportunities that I can now go in another place. Serbia has become my second home. "7 He also added that he wanted to wear number 24, once again, and that his wish was to end his career in Partizan. 7 12 years of life in Serbia has left a permanent mark on his musical taste, he said, he likes music more than American Serbian or Czech music. Honor Partizan Belgrade Adriatic Cup (3): 2009, 2010, 2011 Serbian Championships (3): 2009, 2010, 2011 Serbian Cup (3): 2009, 2010, 2011 Euroleague Final Four 2010: 4 place Individual 2010 - Player FIBA Europe Young Men of Year Award Category:Czech basketball players Category:Players who wear/wore number 24 Category:Power Forwards Category:Small Forwards